In The End
by SkywardShadow
Summary: It was a very nice wedding, actually, despite Bakura and Malik attempting to spike the wine bowl with cyanide. *Graceshipping for AAB* *Drabbleish oneshot*


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**-:-**

**In The End**

**-:-**

It was a very nice wedding, actually.

All of their friends showed up. Never mind that they were mostly his friends seeing as she, being far from a social butterfly, didn't have many to speak of-it didn't matter; his friends were hers anyway.

He got a very stern talking-to from her brothers beforehand. Marik gave him a very detailed description of what would happen if he ever hurt her (it was similar to the speech he'd given when the two had started dating, except with considerably more gore involved), while Rishid remained silent but managed to look very threatening just standing there.

She was spoken to by her fiancé's 'roommate' (for serious lack of a more suitable term) at around the same time. Bakura informed her that should the two of them ever get sick of each other, he would no longer have any use for her and therefore would be perfectly happy to send her to the Shadow Realm. She simply brushed it off at first, so it was some time before she realized that that was the thief's bizarre way of caring.

He was uncomfortable in his suit and fidgeted in it until his best man got fed up and insisted he'd chop his fingers off if he smoothed invisible wrinkles off of the ensemble one more time.

She spent the last hour before the event sitting down in the dark with her eyes closed. To most outsiders she would appear meditative and relaxed, whereas in reality she was staving off a most inconvenient panic attack.

At first he appeared outwardly calm, waiting at the head of the aisle (it was in a church only because neither had a garden to use instead and the idea of a beach wedding had never appealed to either of them). Then she made her appearance and suddenly everyone was leaning slightly forward in order to catch the groom when he inevitably blacked out.

Her dress was a deep red, and it made her stand out far more than she was used to. A less than comfortable feeling, and one which disappeared when she set eyes on the person she was about to marry.

The vows and kiss went by in a flash, ending with both scarlet-faced (between the public declarations of devotion and even more public-feeling kiss, neither of which they were used to) in front of a cheering, occasionally wolf-whistling little crowd.

The group dispersed somewhat and the after-party began. Marik hugged his sister with firmly closed eyes before slapping her new husband on the back with perhaps more force than was strictly necessary (Rishid later informed him that he'd had to restrain Marik as the vows were being said, for despite any bond of friendship, giving away one's sister is extremely difficult to do). Yugi, Atem and the rest of the gang gave their congratulations.

Bakura and Malik got tired of all the crying and congratulations after about twenty minutes and concocted a plot to spike the wine bowl with cyanide (just enough to mess with people's minds; not enough to _kill_ them, of course), but failed thanks to the security detail that had been posted around said wine bowl in case of just such an event.

This resulted in two very annoyed and bored psychopaths, which in turn resulted in a very disturbing event involving half a wedding cake, the legs off of three chairs, one high-heeled shoe (stolen) and some spoons (also stolen).

But they weren't tied up and fed to rabid dogs or anything of the sort afterward because, as Anzu insisted, "These are the things that make the scrapbook interesting." And that was that.

All things considered, the bride and groom got somewhat more than their fair share of chaos on their wedding day.

But when all was said and done, they were-despite every setback-married. They still loved each other with everything they had.

And that, both Ishizu and Ryo agreed, meant everything worked out well in the end.

**-:-**

**End**

**-:-**

**A/N: Wow. Enough fluff to choke a small animal, ne? xD**

**Happy birthday, AAB-san!**


End file.
